Competition Catastrophe!
by JesnFel
Summary: * Chapter Seven Slides In!* The dance is not going as planned. Actually, sorry, it is not going as planned for the organisers. If your evil, it's a fun night out! Take the whole death eater family...
1. Default Chapter

Hello Everybody! Jess and Felicity here, spare the time to read this great, ripped off, story type thing. We've borrowed stuff. You probably have too. So lets all wallow in the great appropriated world we live in! And give credit where credit is due. J K Rowling, various rock stars, a tad of leather, our brains, and you - if you r/r! Let us know how good or bad we are. Do not judge Felicity's slight leather fetish. We use flames to roast dolphins on the barbeque of love.  
  
Sayonara!  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
It had been many long years since Jon-Michael Paris had stepped through the front gates of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Time had quickly passed since the end of his schooling, filled with experiences of the darkness of the outside world. He had left school just before the climax of power of He Who Must Not Be Named, and was needed endlessly due to the talent he had produced while he was at school. He had been on an exchange program from Bauxbatons, but had stayed at Hogwarts as he had favored the school endlessly. He shook his head at the deep rooted feeling of depression a first day at school would always produce, and laughed that the same feeling was shared now he was a teacher.  
  
"Allo Jon-Michael!"  
  
Jon-Michael turned around, smiling. " Why, hello Hagrid! Good to see you mate, been well I hope."  
  
"O course, you too as well I hear! Heard you been operatin' in the Ministry 'o Magic..." Hagrid paused.  
  
Jon-Michael sighed. " It's okay Hagrid, I'm not exactly under cover here. Just doing Dumbledore a favour."  
  
"'O! Dumbledores a great man!" Hagrid looked at him appraisingly." So you're the new DADA teacher I hear?"  
  
" I'm getting the kids trained a bit what with.... You know, the current situation of the wizarding world."  
  
Hagrid nodded, understanding."I'm sure you'll be just fine." Hagrid paused, giving Jon-Michael an appraising look.  
  
"They're a nice pair 'o leather pants you got there, too."  
  
Jon-Michael smiled and headed towards Dumbledores' office. "Jaffas" He said to the Gargoyle on the wall. The statue sprung to life and jumped aside. Slowly, Jon-Michael began up the stairs to the Headmasters office. The door was open and there, standing behind a large mahogany table, was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Aaah Jon-Michael, I'm so glad to see you. It was good of you to accept the position on such short notice."  
  
"Well, I was going to be here for the competition, so I figured I could do both." Then, Jon-Michael cautiously turned and shut the office door.  
  
"Have you heard from the gang recently?" He asked the Professor.  
  
"Yes, I spoke to Remus and Sirius the other day and am aware of the events that have taken place at the Ministry recently. I take it that is the main reason you decided to accept the position?"  
  
"Yes. I can not believe there are members of the Ministry that have been passing information to the dark lord! Our whole profession is to protect the wizarding world. Aparently, the leaks are part of the reason the ministry decided to hold this...umm, competition, as a way to train the kids in defence tactics without worrying them." He began to pace the vast marble floor. "I personally think these kids need all the training they can get, but I have this nervous feeling in the back of my mind, what if someone past on the competition plans to Voldemort? I spoke to Fudge about it and he did his usual routine, so I spoke to Author Weasley who said he'd thought of that but couldn't find a way of finding out for certain if the information had been leaked or not. I figured that if anything were to happen you'd need all the support you could get, so I agreed to take the position and assist in the running of the competition."  
  
Dumbledore sat down at his desk and looked at Michael. He seemed to be analysing him, looking through him for something. He then smiled.  
  
"I'm very glad you're here. We can always do with another member of staff and if what you've said turns out to be true...Your abilities won't be underappreciated." With that Dumbledore showed Michael to the DADA teacher's office so he could unpack. Well, he thought, placing his books on one of the shelves, another year of school. I wonder if it's the same as when I left? 


	2. The Competition

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
"Did you hear?!" Ron threw himself down into a wide armchair and stared expectantly at Harry and Hermione, his best friends since first year.  
  
The three had just returned to school after the summer break to begin their final year at hogwarts and were unpacking their luggage and preparing to go down to the hall for the traditional beginning of year feast.  
  
"Hear what, exactly?" Hermione muttered, glancing up only briefly from the thick covered textbook she was reading. " And yes, we heard about Malfoy tripping over getting off the train. From you. Many times. We were there Ron."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "Theres going to be another interschool competition! George and Fred heard McGonagal complaining to Snape about it!" Harry groaned. Hermione beat him to complaining, she always did when it came to Ron.  
  
"How can they? You know..." She glanced at Harry."You know what happened last time. How can they?" she wispered.  
  
Ron hesitated at his own prior tactlessness. " Well, I know Durmstrang and Bauxbatons will be coming here. Something about... " He looked deep in thought. "Thats it! Fred reckons McGonagal said it will be a series of training and magical competitions the whole school has to take part in!"  
  
Harry finally joined the conversation. "It doesn't sound too bad. At least we'll miss the end of year tests. Well, I hope we do." Ron nodded in agreement; Hermione shook her head. Then a slow smile crossed her face.  
  
"Magical competitions? Any of us can do those! It'll be like preparing for our NEWTS!" Harry and Ron smiled. "Hey, all that hard work might actually pay off. Who'd have thought, Harry?" They laughed at the disgusted look on Hermione's face. She got up, snapping the book shut. Slowly, her look of disgust turned into mock innocence. Harry gulped. This could get dangerous fast.  
  
"Do you know what I heard?" Ron leaned forward, apparently not noticing Hermione wink at Harry.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. Harry joined in.  
  
"Its, er, about the new DADA teacher."  
  
"Yes. Our friend hails all the way from the Magical Memory Rehabilitation Centre." Hermione began. Ron looked confused, then he groaned.  
  
"Not Gilderoy Lockhardt?" Ron groaned. Hermione and Harry started laughing. Ron smiled, to which Harry was grateful for.  
  
The three of them got up and went to dinner. They wouldn't be laughing for long. 


	3. The Announcement

AN: This chapter is a lot longer than the previous two chapters, as they were merely default type chapters to set the scene. After this chapter the story will be heading into the sunset at full throttle! Please read and review, we need comments and we don't know if it's good enough to continue. We've tried to set the quality metre pretty high, so please read through! Thank you all heaps! Felicity and Jess.  
  
So far we know of a competition, a new DADA teacher, have Harry and Hermione as Head boy/girl. This is due to the services they have done for the school, we are not setting the scene for any serious nooky! Though. later we may have romantic urges to fulfill! The two international schools we know of will be attending the tournament, and students who know their stuff in wizardry and defence will be getting some dough. And other stuff! Including seagulls, canaries, and leather pants. Hurrah for artistic license! R/R fellow fanfictionatos!  
  
And, yes credit is given where credit is due, so thanking J. K. Rowling, you have given us something to do now school is over. We bless our appropriated world!  
  
As so it continues..  
  
~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
As the three entered the great hall for the feast they were met with a surprise. Sitting between Professor McGonagal and Snape was a man they'd never seen before. He would have been about 30, tall, with dark eyes, long hair and a huge smile on his face as he looked around the hall at the students.  
  
"I bet he's the new DADA teacher." Breathed Hermione, a strange smile reaching her face as she watched him.  
  
"Didn't you learn the first time with Lockhart?!' Said Ron, shaking his head as he looked at her.  
  
"Ron's right," added Harry, "Don't get all girly until we know whether he has any brains or not!"  
  
Hermione playfully hit Harry in the shoulder as the three found a place at the Gryffindor table and sat down. As they did so, Dumbledore rose and the hall fell silent.  
  
"Before we begin, as usual I have a few beginning of year announcements to make. This year is to be an extremely interesting one as we will be holding the first ever, competition that every student will be involved in. The Ministry Award for Defence and Wizardry is to train you in the arts of, not surprisingly, defence and wizardry. It will also award those most successful, in various categories, and a shared prize of 5,000 Galleons will be given out, 1,000 to the winner of each category."  
  
Amid the excited whispers, Ron could be heard muttering. " Five. Oh my. Thousand.". Dumbledore, who had paused while the students absorbed what he was saying, continued.  
  
" The competition will be held here on the school grounds and your house advisors will tell you more about the Competition later." He looked around, and grinned broadly at the eager faces of his students." Secondly, this competition will be attended by our international friends from Durmstrang and Bauxbatons. They will be arriving tomorrow morning, and as such, morning classes shall be interrupted. You will still need to meet with your teachers at your designated classrooms, as they will lead you to the front gates. I hope you meet our guests with as much pleasure as you have previously." A wicked smile crossed his lips. "But remember, a little healthy competition has never gone astray." He turned to the professors.  
  
"Finally I'd like to welcome to the teaching staff, here at Hogwarts, Professor Jon-Michael Paris. Professor Paris agreed to assist us by taking up the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and in helping to run the Competition. He has worked for the ministry and was the top student in his year when he attended Hogwarts. His favourite colour is green, and he wears leather pants. I hope you all make the Professor feel welcome." The students, and as Harry noticed, mainly the female students, watched Professor Paris with rapt attention. Dumbledore continued. "And now, the most exciting moment of the evening, there is now pizza on the menu! Lets eat!"  
  
As the food appeared, much to the satisfaction of Harry's rumbling stomach, students at all tables could be heard discussing the competition. Hermione seemed the most relaxed, as she should, Harry thought. She was after all, the most clever witch at Hogwarts. She was sure to win a competition.  
  
"Weasly's Wizard Wheases? Is that all you think about? We could get. Can you imagine. The latest Firebolt. Giant chocolate frogs." Ron trailed off, surely imagining all the things he could buy with 1,000 galleons prize money. Fred and George, who had been arguing with Ron, rolled their eyes.  
  
"If you're so ruddy interested in giant edible animals, we could manufacture Canary Cream Cakes." Fred explained.  
  
"Hopefully you would eat the whole thing, we heard you singing in the shower last night and it was awful." George added.  
  
Ron's face slowly reddened. He turned to see if Hermione had heard, but she was dreamily staring off at, Ron realised, Professor Paris. Ron's face reddened faster now, as his anger built.  
  
"Hermione, what are you looking at? Isn't it good enough Vicky is coming tomorrow?" Hermione's head snapped around to face Ron.  
  
"What?" She asked incredulously, " You know nothing happened between us." She stiffened, her face reddening as bright as Ron's. " What about Fleur? She's coming as well you know."  
  
"Well nothing happened between us either!" Ron practically shouted. Several Gryffindor students turned amused faces to another Ron/Hermione debate. Harry sighed.  
  
"Will you two get over it? I don't want a repeat of last year, when Hermione turned you into a seagull in potions after that fight over." Harry thought earnestly. "I don't even remember what it was over." Neville, sitting beside Harry, brightened.  
  
"I remember Ron put a spell on Crookshanks and removed his fur!" Hermione stopped laughing at remembering the image of Ron as a seagull and narrowed her eyes. " It was an accident, Ron, you do know that. And if I remember correctly, you were my potions partner Neville. You were equally at fault."  
  
Ron spoke up. " At least you didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of being a bird!"  
  
The whole of Gryffindor table were laughing now. George spoke up. " You could at least have turned him into a bird that could sing, Hermione."  
  
Hermione and Ron glared daggers at each other. Harry sat there, laughing with the rest of the table. After a short while, his two best friends laughed too. Their fights were getting shorter as they were maturing, and were usually only over things of the past.  
  
"Harry? What class do we have tomorrow morning when we have to meet the other schools?" Seamus asked. Harry checked his timetable. He had been made a head boy, to Hermiones head girl, and had the timetable before the other students for their classes.  
  
"Er." Harry looked at it, uncomfortable in the spotlight of being head boy. " We have Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Paris."  
  
"I 'spose we'll be meeting him before we go out to the gates then." Ron said. " A bit too much excitement for one morning, hey Hermione." Hermione smiled.  
  
" And I thought I was the only one who liked his leather pants." Laughter broke up the table, and soon the meal finished. Trudging up the stairs to the common room later, Harry felt an unsettling feeling squirm in the pit of his stomach. It was odd that such a competition was being held while the threat of Voldemort was still strong. It was for defence and wizardry, he realised. Perhaps they were all being trained, along with Durmstrang and Bauxbatons, to be prepared for anything. Anything dark, that was. He collapsed on his bed. He'd have to tell Ron and Hermione his thoughts in the morning. Right now he was utterly buggered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hello fanfictionatos! We hope you enjoyed that chapter! How is the story going so far? We appreciate feedback! Therefore we can write the stories you want. Not enough romance? Spelling getting you down? Story slightly flacid? Want more leather pants? Shall we delve further into Hermione and Ron's 'friendship'? Want to know more about Professor Michael Paris? Let us know! Till next time!  
  
And Thank you very much Julie, our only, yet special, reviewer. To be cool like Julie, review! Thank you again ( 


	4. The Arrival

AN: Well, we're racing now! Here is chapter four. There's DADA classes, the arrival of Bauxbaton and Durmstrang, more Professor Paris (what a guy!) and a depressing speech about the dark side. Read on my young friends, read on! And remember to review!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Harry woke with a start. He'd been dreaming. Dreaming the same dream that had been haunting him since the Triwizard tournament, the appearance of his parents when dueling with lord Voldemort. . . the murder of Cedric. He would have the dreams now and then when he was nervous or stressed. He shook himself out of his stupor and rose to prepare for the first day of his last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"DADA and the arrival of Bauxbaton and Durmstrang." He muttered to himself as he put on pants and a top, opened the window so Hedwig could get into the room after her midnight flight and ran down the stairs to breakfast.  
  
"Hey Harry, how'd you sleep?" said Ron as Harry took his regular place between his two best friends.  
  
"Not so good, I had the dream again. But I think it was brought on by some thoughts I was having before I went to sleep last night." He paused, planning how he was going to tell them his theory.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit strange for them to be holding a competition like this now Voldemort has returned to power? What if this is some type of training course because they've found something out. What if this is to teach us how to fight because there may be a battle soon. What if. . . ."  
  
"What if the sky falls in and you hair turns green!" Ron cut in laughing. "I think you're just getting a little bit ahead of yourself here, now come on and eat you breakfast, don't want to be late for 'Professor Leather Pant's' class now do we!" Ron directed this last comment at Hermione who threw the last of her toast at him.  
  
The three rose from their seat and began out into the great hall to the Defence class. They reached the class at the same time as Neville and Seamus, and filed in. Sitting on the large mahogany desk at the front was Professor Paris. He was wearing a sheer white shirt, leather pants and boots. His hair was shorter that it had been the other night, about to his ears and was curled. The girls had taken the front seats and were chatting to him with glazed expressions on their faces.  
  
"Oh great, another pretty boy!" Whispered Ron as he and Harry took seats at the back of the class.  
  
"Good morning all, due to the arrival of our neighboring schools, today's lesson will be a little shorter that normal, so I decided to simply discuss with you all what you shall be doing this year." The professor slid off the desk and began to walk up and down the rows of students.  
  
"Firstly, I'd like to say that I'm extremely glad to be here. I've spoken to a few of you past defence teachers, especially Professor Lupin, and they agree that you are an exceptionally gifted class. Secondly, we will be focusing mainly on defence tactics this year. Dumbledore has instructed me to push you to the limits as the wizarding world has become a dark place and you will need all the skills you can to survive." He paused, allowing his words to sink in.  
  
"I have spent the last few years working for the ministry of Magic's defence section. I know what you're up against and how hard it will be to defend against it. In you fourth year, I believe, you were taught about the unforgivable curses. We will be studying them in more detail along with many other tactics to teach you how to avoid capture, torture and subsequent death."  
  
The class was silent. Every eye was on their teacher who had returned to his desk, reached down behind it and lifted a large trunk on top of it. He opened the trunk and began taking out some very interesting objects. There were sneakoscopes, books of spells, strange wires and pictures.  
  
"Each of these items has a different way of assisting witches and wizards defend against the dark side. In our next lesson I will explain how each works and give some demonstrations, but unfortunately, today's lesson is over, so now would you all kindly return you school equipment to your common rooms and meet in the Great entrance way."  
  
The class filed out and returned to Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Whoa, he was a little ray of sunshine wasn't he!" said Ron as he chucked his bag onto the closest chair and turned to leave again.  
  
"He is right you know. The wizarding world is becoming a dangerous place and it was good of him to treat us as adults and speak to us like that." said Hermione as she joined Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about!? I doubt you would have heard a word he said you were so busy checking out his pants!"  
  
"Oh Ron shut up!"  
  
"Guys," Harry cut in, "the other schools are coming, can we try and focus please!"  
  
"Sheesh, he's a bit grumpy." Ron muttered to Hermione. Harry frowned.  
  
"Sorry guys. I didn't get much sleep."  
  
The three left the common room and entered the main hall preparing to meet the delegates from the other schools. The hall was crowded with the other students all craning to see out into the grounds.  
  
"How do you think they'll arrive this time?" Ron asked Hermione as they squeezed past the other students to get a better position.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Hey what's that?" One of the first years was pointing at a large dark cloud, in the clear blue sky, moving slowly towards the school. All of a sudden the cloud burst into bats and fluttered down to the grounds as a tornado. Then with a blast, where the bats had been was a large brown coach and from it stepped Madame Maxime and her Bauxbaton students. Professor Dumbledore strode forward.  
  
"Madame Maxime, how wonderful to see you again! How was your journey?"  
  
"'Ello, Professor, I'm well, thank you. Come my children and meet the wonderful students of 'ogwarts." The students slowly stepped from the coach and moved towards the other student. Ron, Harry and Hermione saw Fleur wave in their direction and went over to see her.  
  
"'Ello, Ron, 'Arry and 'Ermione, I'm so glad to see you." Fleur hugged each of them in turn and the four moved away from the loud crowd to talk.  
  
"Is Victor 'ere yet?" Fleur asked looking around.  
  
"No, but I think that's them now." Harry was pointing towards the outskirts of the forest towards a tiny purple dot. The Dot began to grow, bigger and bigger, changing color from purple to blue to green, pink and red. Then with a flash of silver the dot burst and there were the Durmstrang students. Standing with them was a small man, of perhaps 40 years of age, who shifted nervously as the Hogwarts students surged towards him.  
  
"Victor!" cried Fleur running to Victor and giving him a hug. The small man jumped slightly, but smiled at all the students. Victor stepped towards the trio.  
  
"It is very good to see you all." He said looking at Hermione as she blushed and looked away.  
  
"Professor Jackovf!" Dumbledore called merrily. " How fantastic it is to see you!"  
  
"Yes, hello Professor Dumbledorr. Good to see you as vell." Harry was surprised at Professor Jackovfs clipped accent. It was not as heavy as his students, and sounded quite vague.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "It is wonderful to have you all here at Hogwarts. Please, come inside and let us have some lunch." Dumbledore took Mademe Maxime by the arm and all the students from the three schools swarmed in after them and into the great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Also, A very big THANK YOU! To Avalon Floyd and Hannah, much appreciated reviewers. Thanx guys! 


	5. The Costumes

A/N: Here's the next installment!  
  
Warms up as we get down into the planning of a fancy dress ball, Ron getting the balls to ask Hermione, and Harry using Neville's, Fred's and George's advice on an outfit. Quite smashing really. Let us know what you think.  
  
~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE:  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Harry were asked to stay at the table by Professor McGonagal. Ron, knowing it was what he called "student slavery", left the two to attend to head boy and girl business. They watched as Professor Jackovf had a nervous conversation with an ill-mannered Snape.  
  
"Seems the two don't get on well." Hermione muttered. Harry nodded. He wasn't really surprised though.  
  
"Snape doesn't get on well with anyone." He replied. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She nodded towards Snape, where Malfoy had just sauntered over and interrupted the skittish Jackovf.  
  
"That's not true. He gets on with Malfoy. I spose now he's a prefect his favouritism will be sickening." She shook her head, then smiled politely as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal sat at their table. Dumbledore took off his towering hat, and cleared his throat.  
  
" Hello Hermione, Harry. As you may have noticed, this year will be vastly different to other years. Not as . . . formal. The competition will begin next week, and you both will be encouraged to participate. We need some talent. " His eyes twinkled. " There will also be an event held tomorrow evening, in an effort to make our guests at home. Proffessor McGonagal and I have decided it would be delightful to hold a fancy dress ball." Harry nudged Hermione, and they both sniggered. The look on Professor McGonagal's face was not a very good example of delight. "You will both be asked to debrief the prefects on the dance. It will begin at 6pm, and end at 12. That is all I ask of you both, as next week you will be extremely busy, and need to have some fun while you can." He smiled at Harry's soft groan. Harry reddedned, embarrassed he had heard it. "Kidding, Harry. You will be more than extremely busy. You will also be competing." Professor McGonagal shook her head, disproving.  
  
"Meet me here at five tomorrow, sharp. Do not forget to bring all the prefects." She glanced at Dumbledore." Do you have anything else to say , Albus?" He shook his head, and they both stood. " See you all tomorrow then."  
  
After they had left, the two walked towards the common room. Hermione, quite happy, chattered excitedly about the dance and the competition. Harry smiled and laughed with her, but felt extremely tired. He flopped down on an old couch, waving casually at Ron. Hermione sat across from Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron." She said, smiling. " Guess what? There's a fancy dress ball tomorrow night. We have to meet McGonagal at five, she wants you and the other prefects to help as well."  
  
Ron nodded. He glanced at Harry. Harry smiled. He was tired, but he knew what Ron desperately wanted to ask. Ron cleared his throat. Good on him, Harry thought.  
  
"Hermione?" She looked up.  
  
"That's all McGonagal wanted Ron."  
  
"No!" He said, a bit too loud." It's not that." Hermione was as confused as ever.  
  
"Then what the hell is it? I can't read minds Ron."  
  
Ron sighed. " You know how in fourth year we never went to the dance together?" He trailed off. Harry slowly stood. Quick! Time to leave! He thought. Think of something!  
  
"Er. . . I have to go. . . to the library. Right now. Er. . . Bye." He scooted away.  
  
Ron gained some new confidence at Harry's absence. He didn't feel like he was performing now. " Hermione, I think it would be a real pity if we didn't go to this dance together. Last time was horrible for me, it would have been such a good night for me if we had been together. I know you had a good time with Viktor."  
  
Hermione nodded. " I did Ron. But I would have just as good a time with you."  
  
Ron smiled. " Then will you go to the dance with me, Hermione?" He blushed. " I really want you to. Please. . . Er. . . I'm not very good at this."  
  
Hermione laughed, shocking Ron. "If you don't want to. . . " He began.  
  
"No! I mean, of course I want to go with you. And you asked just fine." She giggled.  
  
Ron grinned. " Wow, Hermione, thanks. We'll have so much fun, I swear!"  
  
She smiled in return. " Now we just have to think of something to wear."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry sat down in the library. He spotted Neville sitting a few metres away. "Harry!" Neville called. " Good to see you, mate! Got a date yet? Watcha gonna wear?" He piped down at the librarians disgusted look, and crept over to sit next to Harry. "So mate, what are you going as tomorrow night?"  
  
Harry thought about it. He had no idea. None. " Er. . . Ech. . . "  
  
"Ohhh. . . " Neville said. Then he looked confused. "I give up, mate. Whats an Ech?"  
  
Harry laughed. " I dunno. Probably something that has no idea. What are you going as?"  
  
"Well," He began importantly, " I was thinking of going as. . ." He looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Uh, what?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Well. . . A wizard!!! Do you get it?" Neville smiled jubilantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A wizard! Are you ok, Harry? You seem a bit. . . Stupid or something. No offense."  
  
Harry ignored the last comment. " A wizard. Riiiight. Very. . . Er. . . Clever."  
  
"I thought so! Everyone can see how good I could be as a wizard. To surprise them all. Who would think of going to a Hogwarts fancy dress ball as a wizard? No one, that's who. The ladies will like it." He winked. " What are you going as?"  
  
"Well, I dunno really. Got any other great ideas?"  
  
Neville ignored the sarcasm. Or just didn't get it. " Sure I do. Good you asked mate. I've got to think about it. . . Erm. How about. . . No. Ok, I got it! Godric! Godric! I got it!"  
  
"Godric? Godric Gryffindor? That's jumping the gun a bit, isn't it mate?"  
  
"No, of course not! You are a bit slow today - "  
  
" - look if you're gonna - "  
  
" - but you've got the sword! And you're head boy! And we can get you some old robes from around here somewhere. Fred and George could get some. Brilliant! Brilliant I am! So, yes?"  
  
" Uh. . . " Harry thought. It seemed a bit big headed. But it was just one night. And he didn't exactly strut around the school acting conceited. Yeah. Brilliant. "Ok Neville, good one that. Thanks mate. I owe you."  
  
Harry left the library to go and find the sword. He needed to collect some stuff, maybe get some old looking robes. He didn't want to wear his. Everyone would think he was just wearing no fancy dress.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Harry you prat! Are you deaf?" Harry turned, snapping out of thought.  
  
" We thought you were going all stupid there for a second. Didn't even hear us. We were yelling." Fred began. George stepped up.  
  
" For about 10 seconds I'd say. Awful long time. Anyway, what you going as?"  
  
Harry shrugged. " Neville reckons Godric Gryffindor- "  
  
"- Brilliant!-"  
  
"- Wonderfull!" Fred and George cut in. " That would be brilliant." George continued. " Hey! We found some old stuff in one of the rooms off the second floor corridor. The eastern one. Old robes, a bit too heavy looking. That'd be perfect for your outfit."  
  
Fred nodded. " Some old Gryffindor stuff. We were gonna nick it, but we didn't really give a toss. Too old, really."  
  
" You guys read my mind. Wanna go have a look at it?"  
  
" Yeah, sure." George said. " Just think of us as your friendly neighbourhood all purpose suppliers."  
  
" Anyway, what are you guys going as?"  
  
"Well," Fred looked at George. " Each other. Do you reckon I do a good George impersonation?"  
  
Harry shook his head. " Brilliant."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: The ball. What will Ron and Hermione go as? Will Harry pull his get up off? (As opposed to pulling it on? Who makes up this stupid language?) What will Draco go as? What about Victor? What about Professor Snape? Ah, laughs a plenty. Can't wait to see Professor Paris experiment out of the leather pants range. Don't count on it. Flick still has her. . . Aversion therapy.  
  
Oh! And some serious stuff. We know Voldemort is waiting to pounce on the school. He has ties in the ministry, and knows there will be a competition, even if it is a ploy to further train the students against the dark arts.  
  
There is a plot. Somewhere. You'll just have to wait and see! Sayonara!  
  
ALSO... Thanks for reading this far! Again, we really do appreciate reviews. We are great full for the reviews we have, but more would be extremely welcome. Flame us! Or just plain water us in compliments. Whatever gets you going, we would appreciate reviews. Who should Harry go to the ball with? ( He really needs a friend.) Is our writing wasting invisible computer ink stuff? Do you think we should take another left at the lights, or keep going straight? Please let us know!  
  
And many strawberry flavoured Kudos to those who have reviewed. And also to those who have read this far. Are we being too stupid? Review! Are we. . . . . . . 


	6. The Beginning

AN: Hola. Flick wrote this one, and it is fine and DANDY! It's a great chapter ( * applauds felicity* ). Hope you like.  
  
We are under fire for not thanking those we have "appropriated" work from: JK Rowling, J RR Tolkien ( for the lovely Aragorn spin), many tortured years of our schooling lives ( well, we WERE taught to write there), my mum for the lemonade, and felicity for her scrumptious cat in the hat t-shirt.  
  
Please review! Felicity (*standing ovation*) and Jess.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER SIX:  
  
Professor Snape woke with a start, looking at the cause for the searing pain in his arm. The tattoo of a skull on his arm was burning a brilliant red.  
  
"He's planning something." Muttered Snape as he stood up from his desk where he had drifted off and began in the direction of Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Silently the large and drafty mansion began to fill with people in black cloaks and dark masks. They quickly moved up the steps to the large sitting room at the top of the stairs. As the entered they formed a circle around a tall, solid figure standing in the middle of the room with a cowering Wormtail by his side.  
  
"The time is now. My sources at the ministry tell me that all representatives from the strongest wizarding schools are now at Hogwarts. In three hours they will be assembled in the great hall for a fancy dress ball. As we speak, my best charm makers are working on a spell to bewitch the castle, turning the students and staff into the characters they attend the ball as. Once we have full control of the castle, the spell will be lifted and all occupants shall be murdered!"  
  
A cheer so terrible and hollow rose from the ring of Death eaters as Voldemort continued his instructions on how to reach the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The hall looked magnificent as it was decorated for the Dionysus Ball. The decorations included Greek statues of the gods, which moved, a sacrificial shrine behind the teachers table and the transmogrification of the inside of the hall to resemble the Parthenon.  
  
"Professor Paris, the decorations look wonderful! And your costume is fantastic.who are you supposed to be?" Professor McGonagal questioned as she straightened her toga and turned to Paris.  
  
"I was reading that great muggle epic The Lord Oft The Rings and thought it would be fun to go as a ranger, like my favourite character, Aragorn."  
  
"Ron, you, ah, look interesting. I didn't know that there were red heads in Ancient Greece!"  
  
"And that toga, really suits you!"  
  
Ron, Harry, George and Fred were waiting in the common room for Hermione. The twins were dressed as each other, George wearing the jumper with an 'F' on the front that their mother sent every year for Christmas and Fred wearing the jumper with a 'G'. Harry was wearing his Godric Gryffindor outfit and Ron, after much indecision, decided to go as Dionysus, after all it was his ball and who wouldn't want to go as the patron god of wine, music and good times!  
  
The four boys were so busy discussing their costumes that they didn't see Hermione until she sat on the couch opposite.  
  
"Wow, Hermione you look beautiful." Ron stood and walked over to where she had sat.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Harry, looking at her closely.  
  
"Elena Castalides*". She was the first Head girl of the school, was really intelligent and skilled. She later married Godric Gryffindor." There was a slight awkward pause as Harry looked at Ron who had a strange look on his face.  
  
"Come on the Ball's starting in a couple of minutes and we want to get a good table right!" the twins broke the silence, and the five began down the stairs to the great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think we should cancel the ball?" Snape was pacing the floor as Dumbledore looked at him from behind his desk. "I think it's too late for that, it has just started. We should warn the teachers to be on the look out however and we will keep a lookout throughout the night also. We don't know what his plan is so it would be foolish to worry the students unnecessarily. Now why don't we go down to the hall and see what costumes the students have decided to wear  
  
~~~~~~ *: another name for the muses. A muse is an inspirational spirit, usually concerned with literature.  
  
Sorry for the overuse of " ~~~~~~", but paragraphs just are not as effective. Just not, you hear!  
  
You know what I'm going to ask. Well, I'm on bended knee : please R/R.  
  
" Breathe in the night That crushed a tired sunrise Born again the day Brings young naivety." ~I love Silverchair. 


	7. The Ball

Howdy! Chapter seven is a go-go with the kind finger pressings of Flick. You press them darn keys! It continues on with the ongoing ball saga. Yes, it is very Third-Watch-episodeish with the chopping and the changing and the chopping and the resulting changing. But, it has little ~~~~~'s to save confusion. Hopefully.  
  
Anyway, read on...  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
  
Publisher Jess and Authoress Flick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Dionysus's Balls.. Ahem, The Dionysus Ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The students entered the hall with looks of awe at the magnificent decorations. They then mingled with their peers, complimenting and commenting on each other's costumes.  
  
The characters were varied; some had gone as people from muggle folk tales, such as Robin Hood, Zorro and King Arthur; others as Wizarding heroes like Merlin. Some, like Professor Paris, went as their favourite literary characters. There were Hobbits, monsters, elves and fairies. There was Dracula, Hannibal Lector and Frankenstein.  
  
"I can't believe some of these costumes!" Ron said looking at Seamus who was dressed as the headless Cavalier.  
  
"I know, so much detail!" replied Hermione as the three friends took their place at one of the round tables in the hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Goyle! Are the charms prepared?" The Dark Lord and his followers were at the castle and began to surround it.  
  
"Yes master, the incantation is Ficto Formus. Say the spell and at exactly the same time we must tap the walls of the school. This will cause all inside to become the character they dressed as."  
  
"Well, why are you all standing around! Prepare to cast the spell!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Severus, aren't you wearing a costume? Where's you sense of fun?"  
  
"Dumbledore, what's happened, you both look like something's wrong?"  
  
Dumbledore and Professor Snape had entered the hall last. Both were out of costume as they took aside all the teachers for a quick meeting.  
  
"Professors, Professor Snape has just informed me that the Dark Lord has summoned all his followers to him. My sources have told me that he has planned a takeover. As you know the competition is to assist us in preparing the students for whatever the future may hold. Unfortunately this is a chance that something may happen tonight. I ask you all too please keep a lookout and report anything unusual. Keep on your guard."  
  
The teachers dispersed and began to mingle through the crowd of students, mumuring.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"My Lord it is now nine, shall we begin the spell?"  
  
"Yes, begin."  
  
The hall was full of music and chatter, and no one heard the chanting outside until it was too late.  
  
All members of the hall were frozen for a split second, before becoming animated again.  
  
"What was that?" Snape asked Dumbledore as they watched the members of the hall look at each other strangely.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe we should look around the grounds."  
  
The two teachers left the hall, out into the school grounds.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Godric, where are we, and who is this stranger?" Questioned Hermione, pointing at Ron.  
  
"Elena, it appears we are at Hogwarts, but I know not who the stranger is. Please sir, what is you name?" Ron looked closely at Harry and said something in Greek.  
  
"What did he say, dearest?"  
  
"His name is Dionysus, he is a Greek god! How Odd! Elena, look around you, we are surrounded by strangers! What is this madness!"  
  
A confused uproar was heard, as members of the hall began to question their companions and whereabouts.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"My Lord, it appears to have worked! When do we attack?"  
  
"Patience! I believe that some of our work maybe done for us. Look, some of these characters are infamous villains, give them time, they will finish the students and teachers off!"  
  
In the shadows, Dumbledore and Snape were listening intently.  
  
"Headmaster, what shall we do?"  
  
"A message should be sent to the ministry and then all we can do is ensure that no further harm comes to the members of the school."  
  
With that the two teachers slipped back into the castle, Snape returned to the Ballroom while Dumbledore prepared to send an urgent message to the ministry. 


End file.
